


Overwatch Writing Prompt - Mondatta the Unprankable

by SumiSprite



Series: Free Fic Prompts! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Know It's Not Wednesday, Other, Prompt Fic, Sumi is a stupid lil squiddy - Freeform, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: This is a WRITING PROMPT, NOT a fic!This prompt is for the Overwatch fandom/community!Apparently it is impossible to prank Mondatta...~S~





	Overwatch Writing Prompt - Mondatta the Unprankable

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~

**_NOTICE!_** This is _NOT_ a fic, but a _PROMPT_ that is open for use to anyone and everyone! More than one person can write from it, so there is no competition or rush to claim this prompt; it is free to anyone who wishes to draw inspiration from it!

If you do decide to write for this prompt, please let me know when you post it! I would love to read it! 

Thanks, and I hope writers get some inspiration out of this **_Overwatch Prompt!_**

_(NO, I am NOT going to write fics for this fandom, fuck that, I have too much going on, I only looked for the robot babs, it was a mistake, I didn’t mean it, I was thinking of you the whole time, it meant nothing to me, NOTHING AT ALL!)_

**NOTES:**  
This prompt takes place pre-Alive, and is primarily intended for the timeline of Genji and Zenyatta still stationed at the Shambali monastery, but may take place in a past tense, or as told in past tense in another timeline. Pairings are totally open for the writer!

****

**  
**

PROMPT

****  
  
  


Genji is known for his pranks at the monastery, and there are times when even Zenyatta is all too happy to join in. But the Shambali are a fairly small group, and the list of eligible people to prank is dwindling. Zenyatta is a tad dismayed; all there is left to do is re-prank people, and maybe extend to the villages if they’re desperate enough. Genji, however, makes an unfathomable suggestion.

_Prank Mondatta._

The ninja is sure Zenyatta would be all for it, but to his shock, his master seems...eerily hesitant. It takes the collective probing of Genji, and asking other monks, for Genji to find out that Mondatta is apparently unprankable. He doesn’t believe it until Zenyatta, dismayed and slightly awed, informs him that he has tried to prank Mondatta _ever since they met_. And not a single prank - from the most harmless to the most questionable - has gone through. 

It is not that Mondatta sees the pranks coming. Oh no, he just _can’t be pranked_. No matter what _ANYONE_ does, he _SOMEHOW_ manages to avoid it, and _SOMEHOW, Iris freaking only knows_ , the prankster gets caught in the trap 50% of the time. He has no idea how Mondatta does it; he’s not even sure if Mondatta is _aware_ that he’s dodged so many bullets _(I realize how dark this pun is, shut up)_ from not only Zenyatta _but the collective monastery_. Genji is just stunned; the _entire_ monastery has tried to prank him? Zenyatta confirms that, yes, the _WHOLE_ monastery has tried after he bemoaned to his brothers and sisters Mondatta’s supernatural abilities. Apparently the other monks thought he was exaggerating and took it upon themselves to prove to Zenyatta that Mondatta is, in fact, prankable...only to find out, he is not. 

They have tried _EVERYTHING…_

Trip-wire traps? Mondatta either steps over them, or takes a different route than was expected. 

Jumpscares? He either does not see the horse-head mask wearing Omnic standing behind him while he meditates for three hours straight, or some other unfortunate monk opens wherever the prankster is hiding. 

Pie prank? Yes, we tried that. A _YAK_ ate the pies. _All of them_. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a dozen coconut cream pies up in the Himalayas? It’s very, very hard! 

Memes? Mondatta probably doesn’t even know what a meme is, and the internet always seems to go out whenever they try to get him onto a computer. 

Bucket of (insert substance) over the door? It never works. He either changes his mind, only goes as far as touching the doorknob before he is distracted by someone, or realizes he forgot something. One time the bucket didn’t even drop; it just _sat_ on the top of the door, perfectly balanced, as he opened the door of the storage room, got what he needed, then left; upon later where the bucket fell on (insert monk name)’s head since he was hiding behind the door. 

Whoopie cushion? ...yes, we were _THAT_ desperate, Genji, pay attention. Doesn’t work. He either doesn’t sit in the designated spot, or the cushion doesn’t go off. 

Zenyatta and the other monks have long since admitted their defeat, and Genji should quit while he’s ahead. He can reprank them if he wants, but the pursuit of trying to prank Mondatta is only going to lead him down a path of discord and mayhem. And possible bodily injury - to himself or everyone else. 

But telling Genji to give up on something is like telling a fish not to breathe underwater...it’s not done. 

Shenanigans ensure. 

Will Mondatta remain unprankable? That’s up to the writer!

 **BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- Geni gets caught in all OR most of his traps in comedic ways  
\- A snow leopard gets involved somehow  
\- Genji’s Noodle Dragon somehow gets involved.  
\- Zenyatta gets roped into one or more pranks after Genji begs for his help; surely two people trying to prank Mondatta helps their chances!  
\- At some point, the entire monastery gets involved.  
\- Mondatta either is or is not aware of these pranks happening throughout many years of his life. 

**OVER 9,000 BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- Mondatta ends up pranking them in some obscene/obscure way.  
\- Literally everyone is a goober.  
\- #NoRegerts

Ya’ll enjoy this, I’m going to go pass out forever while I recover from this cold.

Sumi, OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post! 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~


End file.
